Pop the Question
by rocketsandwaterfalls
Summary: Jessie would have never expected a standard day of frustrating teammates, bottle caps, and miscommunication to open a possibility for the new future she'd been looking for. Rocketshipping oneshot


Jessie earnestly attempted to remember why she had entered the store, she really did. Perhaps it had been a new net. That certainly seemed likely. Or maybe they needed another shovel. That was a possibility too. And an extra set of rubber gloves always proved useful, so that was a safe bet. But ultimately, the one thing she knew was that, well, she didn't know. And it didn't matter. Because what she was sure of was that whatever she was about to buy, she'd bought a million times before. And whatever was to be done with it had been done a million times before. And regardless of what she came back with, she'd be able to justify it with a complex and thorough if not somewhat rehashed and predictable plan. So, she cast her eyes downward to examine the goods of the rows of dusty selves, the blurry crescents of her thick black lashes shielding her from the droning glow of the fluorescent lights until she settled on her first justifiable purchase. Reinforced, waterproof rope, she thought? It seemed probable. All she remembered definitively was the reassuring pressure of grasping something in her hand and knowing she had excuse for wandering away from camp.

But she wasn't ready to leave yet, to accept her brief solitary journey was over, and she desperately bounced her gaze to every corner of the bleak store, from the shelves of surely expired canned goods with dust encrusted on faded labels to the wilting stacks of produce with flies buzzing around it in halos. Her eyes settled on the cool dewy glass of the doors shielding multicolored rows of sodas. Finally, her lips moved into a glossy red curve of a smile. She knew if nothing else, this would prove an enticing enough reward to distract her teammates from how flimsy her excuse for being gone might be.

So she grasped the handle of the door and swung it open to begin picking out what treats to bring back. The tangy sourness of green apple was a quick enough pick for herself. And the mild fruitiness of the pale lemon soda was an easy choice for Meowth. Finally, of course, was the sugary sweet strawberry concoction of the bright red bottle for James. (Although truthfully she knew she could hand him any flavor of any brand and he'd just be excited about the bottle cap.)

Throwing her meager pocket change on the counter and feeling the returning plop of coins into her palm, Jessie felt suddenly too aware of how _sad_ this entire shopping trip was. To be excited about the prospect of general store sodas was pathetic enough to make her regret the entire outing, a thought she dwelled on as she set back to camp.

Her mind restless, Jessie ran her thumb back and forth along the peaks and idents of the bottle cap's edge, allowing the sharp, cold prongs of the metal to drag across her skin. She accompanied the prickly sensation of the bottle cap pulling against her thumb with the forceful pinch of her teeth against her bottom lip, gnawing against the skin nervously as thoughts about her current situation filled her mind.

 _How long can I keep doing this?_ A seemingly incessant thought inside her head, and only in the security of her current solitude did Jessie allow herself to address it. How long _could_ she keep doing this? The same mission, the same schemes, the same supplies, the same twerps, the same Pikachu. At what point did she accept failure?

 _Failure._ How many times had she and James accepted failure together and moved on? Pokémon Tech was the first and easiest time, their failure communicated to them clearly in red ink and the lonely new friends both all too eager to move onto to something new with a traveling partner. The bike gang had been more risky, with Jessie growing restless at the prospect of bigger and better things and one day impulsively declaring that her life was not going anywhere here and she was leaving, offering him a chance to come with her again.

Which brought Jessie to the question that was truly bothering her. For how much longer could she and James continue accepting failure _together_? How many times could she decide to give up, to cut and run, and expect James to follow her? Frankly she'd been surprised it had happened as often as it did. She'd felt certain each time she could be jumping into the unknown alone. But each time she gave up on one life they'd built together to look for something more, some new horizon, James had stood by her side with love and support, following her loyally into every new twist and turn. And now, with the same familiar feeling of directionless overtaking her, how could Jessie simply ask, "James, have you considered us leaving Team Rocket?" Or how could she announce her own desire to depart, to start anew once again, and tack on the question, "Will you still come with me?" And what would she even be asking him to leave Team Rocket _for_?

Jessie sighed and pressed a tiny spike of the bottle cap further into the pad of her thumb. She stood still. She wished she could stay motionless like this forever, waiting for questions to ask and answer themselves, hoping for life to fall into place around her. She took a deep breath, slid her thumb across the smooth top of the bottle cap, still slick with condensation, and gathered her will to carry on. She knew she couldn't wait forever, but whatever decisions she'd eventually have to face about leaving or staying, being with or without James, asking or not asking, wouldn't be settled today, on their self-proclaimed "day off." So she composed herself before walking into camp, kicking up the dust of the forest floor with extra vigor in her step, and transforming her nervous energy into an especially loud greeting.

"I'm baaaaack!" She sang as she bounced into the encampment, smiling and quickly throwing the rope she'd purchased into the balloon basket in hopes of avoiding any inquiry about what she'd bought and why. "And I even got something for you two!" She merrily plopped their respective bottles in front of them before skipping over to take her own seat.

"Gee Jess," Meowth acknowledged her, setting a paw against the neck of his bottle, "it's kinda nice when yas tink of someone besides just yaself for once." James, meanwhile, simply responded with an excited giggle and rocked forward to grab his soda.

Jessie _hmphed_ and decided it was best to ignore them both, popping open her own refreshment as she reclined, crossing her legs and feeling the blades of grass tickling the portions of her thighs she left bare as she rested her back against the basket of the idle balloon. Taking her first sip and looking on to survey her teammates, she couldn't decide who looked more pathetic – Meowth, who, too proud to ask his teammates with opposable thumbs for assistance, was currently steadying his bottle between his paws while gnawing the top back and forth with his mouth in an attempt to loosen it; or James, who had re-clothed himself with his previously discarded work glove and delicately hovered his fingers above the cap of the soda he held up at eye level, his tongue sticking out and brow furrowed in deep concentration over how to remove his precious bottle cap with minimal damage. Jessie rolled her eyes at the scene and threw her head back, taking another gulp from her drink and privately wishing she'd pick out something a little stronger. The slow hissing noise of carbonated air being released followed by another high-pitched giddy laugh let Jessie know her partner had succeed in his mission.

Jessie lowered her head and returned her gaze to the man, who was still smiling brightly and now cradling his new "treasure" in both hands. Sometimes she was amazed at his ability to take pleasure in the smallest things, to view the most mediocre trash as an irreplaceable valuable. She decided the quandary of whether this was endearing or pitiful was another of many questions to be left for another day.

…Although she began to lean towards pathetic as she observed his emerald eyes begin to twinkle with tears and cheeks break out in a pink flush as he turned towards her and asked in a small, squeaky voice, "Jessie…? Do… do you really mean this…?" he motioned the still cradled bottle cap towards her with a slow gesture forward of his cupped hands, "…for me?"

Jessie raised a narrow red eyebrow and scoffed. "Obviously James, who else on earth could I have possibly meant it for?" She expected thanks, but the excessive gratitude was a little annoying. Was everyone really convinced small acts of kindness were so rare for her?

Apparently so, as the water shining in James's eyes began rolling down onto his blushing cheeks as his mouth broke out into a tremendous grin.

"Oh my God Jessie, yes! Of course, yes! Thank you! Thank you, thank you! This is so amazing!" He squealed as he lunged forward to her in a fit of pure joy, balancing himself against her in a tight hug before continuing to excitedly rock them both back and forth in their embrace. "I love you! This is the happiest day of my life!"

Jessie blinked in surprise. This was unexpected. Feeling the rather uncomfortable sensation of his damp lashes against her neck, she placed a single hand against his back in an attempt to comfort him. "James…" she began in a sweet but confused tone, patting his back gently, "…calm down, honestly, it's just a bottle cap."

The man embracing her jerked back again, retracting his arms from around her waist to grip her shoulder tightly with one hand, the other still proudly presenting his newfound collectable as he spoke, " _Exactly_ Jessie! Just a bottle cap! It's so sweet and personal, it's absolutely perfect! I couldn't have imagined a more perfect way to ask!"

Jessie blinked again. Wondering exactly what was so sweet, personal, and perfect about a soda top, she slid her hand under the still sobbing man's to steady it and examine the cherished trinket, briefly allowing herself to become excited about the prospect of prizes or sweepstakes winnings. She turned her gaze downward to peer at James's new treasure.

Jessie felt her stomach clench and cold tingles of shock prickle against her skin. Inscribed on the underside of the bottle cap, unmistakable in tiny black letters, were the words "Marry me?"

The suddenly rather panicked redhead gulped and felt her eyes widen as she put it all together. It was now her turn for her cheeks to flush red, intensifying in shade until they resembled the bright contents of her partner's now forgotten soda bottle. After what seemed like an eternity, she lifted her head and allowed her widened, terrified eyes to meet his still joyously tearful ones. She opened her suddenly very dry mouth and hoped for words to come, to communicate some explanation that she'd had no part in putting the message there. _Good God,_ Jessie thought, _how do I talk my way out of this one?_

But any possibility the young woman had of offering an explanation was destroyed as her lips were eased back together with the gentle pressing of her partner's own against them. She instinctively found her eyes shutting as well, the tension in her stomach briefly easing at the warm, comforting brush of the man's lips. A new type of nervous rush formed within her, and she found herself immobilized against him. Feeling him pull away, she slowly allowed her eyes to reopen and gaze upon her teammate, who was wearing the most reverent and dreamy expression she thought she'd ever seen. She was no closer to words than when she first read the two that had cause this entire scene.

"Hey youse twose…" The formerly disengaged member of her team broke the silence, "I t'ought I told ya about doin' that stuff while I'm around… What ya been blubberin' about anyways?" Meowth asked as he strolled over to the pair.

Jessie snapped back into reality and shook her head back and forth wildly at the cat, attempting to warn him to stay away. After all, there was no need for James to be embarrassed in front of both his teammates once Jessie explained the message was just a coincidence. But it was too late, as her comrade was all too excited to present his precious bottle cap.

"Here Meowth, see for yourself!" He sat the object in front of the cat, who read it and looked back and forth between it and his team members before finally focusing his eyes on the female Rocket.

"Wow Jess," Meowth sneered, "I had no idea ya was so romantic."

"Yes, well, about that…" She began nervously.

"I can't believe it either!" James said as he slipped an arm around her. "We're going to get married!"

 _God, are we?_ Jessie wondered as her teammate embraced her. _Who knew a stupid bottle cap was all that was stopping him from committing to 'til death do us part?_ Now how to break it to him that it wasn't her proposal?

"Yes, about that, James, I'm very happy that you're so happy, but, well, there's no easy was to say this, but –"

"I mean, I suppose I always knew in a way…"

"James, before you go on about that…"

"I guess I just always assumed I'd have to gather up the courage to ask you eventually…"

"The truth is that…" Jessie stopped, processing James's last statement. "Wait, really, you wanted to ask me…?" She peered into his kind eyes before refocusing on her point. "But it doesn't matter, because I have to tell you –"

"I know, I suppose that is rather sexist of me… Of course you could be the one who asked me…"

"Yes, James, _listen!_ " Jessie pleaded in frustration.

"But I'm surprised you could really _want_ me…" James said with a blush and downcast eyes that made the knot in Jessie's stomach grow tighter.

"James, of course I could…" Jessie spoke, feeling her heart flutter and melt. "I mean, I – I do! But…" She took a deep breath, regathering her courage for what felt like the millionth time. "But in this case, James, the truth is…"

"Eeeeh! Jessie, we're going to be the best looking bride and groom with the most fashionable wedding in the history of the world!" James squealed with a signature childish grin.

"Hmm, well, that certainly is true…" Jessie considered, allowing herself to briefly visual herself in layers of the finest white lace decorated with shimmering jewels and pearls, James on her arm in a sleek, coordinated tuxedo, surrounded by extravagant piles of flowers and swirling silk ribbons. _Damnit Jessie, focus!_ She reminded herself. Even if she did want to follow through with the marriage that was now on the table, she still owed her accidental fiancé the truth. "But James, before any of that can happen, I need to tell you…!"

"I know, I know, the type of wedding we deserve will certainly cost a great deal of money we don't have right now… but Jessie, I know we can make it work!"

"…James… you really think…?"

Suddenly James's teary eyes focused in deep concentration as he tapped his index finger against his chin in thought. "I mean, the scrap metal from all our failed super weapons has to fetch us something…"

He settled back in contemplation, Jessie amazed at his sudden seriousness. The prospect of marrying him only became more concrete with every word her partner spoke, and the incidental nature of their engagement further from her mind. Jessie didn't speak for the moment, and simply slumped back with him, deciding it was best to wait for an opening when her betrothed's excitement had worn off , but for the moment, her mind tired and her partner all too calming and comforting, all she could do was rest her head against his shoulder.

"And if that's not enough…" the man spoke, leaning into Jessie's embrace and cupping her hand in his own, "I'll sell my entire bottle cap collection… I still have some pretty rare ones left you know, and after all, from now on, this is the only bottle cap I need!" James said, once again holding his treasure up to the light in reverence.

Jessie raised her head and turned to him, reading his expression. _Of all the times he's complained about giving up bottle caps for me, would we really do it so willingly now? For a wedding I didn't even_ really _ask for?_

"James…" she was suddenly quieter, feeling even smaller than before, "…would you really do that, for me?"

James gathered up both her hands, enveloping them in his own, and looked deep into her eyes. "Of course I would Jessie, you know I would do anything for you."

It was Jessie's turn to hold back tears. She glanced to the tiny circle of metal that had begun all this trouble. Who knew a stupid bottle cap would have caused her all this excitement and anxiety, and the dumb hobby she'd degraded so often would bring her so much joy now. In that moment, she forgot her concerns, her reservations, and only regarded how touched she was by James's dedication. Of course, she should have known he would follow her into anything, even the things for which she hadn't really meant to ask.

"Listen James, you need to know…" Jessie gulped, swallowing her fears, suppressing her deepest anxiety, "…I can't wait for our wedding!"

"I know, Jessie!" He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her in for another kiss, this time more forceful and passionate, Jessie now feeling driven to double his pressure as she slid her lips against his. James pulled away again, slowly, gently at first, before his half-lidded eyes snapped open to their former excited wideness and he slapped his fist into his palm in determination. "I'm going to go take inventory of our valuables right now!" The blue haired man scampered off to rummage through their tent. Jessie let out a deep breath and allowed her muscles to relax, laying flat against the grass and staring into the clouds strolling against the vibrant blue sky.

Her peace was soon interrupted as she felt another presence near her, one far less welcoming. Jessie looked over in shock to see her feline companion leaning over and looking down at her with mocking eyes and a knowing smirk.

"Dat bottle cap was just a coiwinkidink, ya didn't plan any of this, didja Jess?" Meowth sneered.

Jessie quickly whipped around to face the cat, pounding her fist into the ground in front of him in a threatening gesture. "And don't you dare say a word to him, _ever!_ " She growled and retracted her fist, returning to her former state of attempting to tune out her teammates, allowing both Meowth's nervous laugh and the clanks and bumps of James rifling through their supplies to wash over her in her private happiness. Maybe, she supposed, with a serene smile, some questions did in fact ask and answer themselves.


End file.
